From the Shadows
by xxLoverOfWrittenArtxx
Summary: I do not own Powerpuff Girls. Can you tell who these are about? ? X ? EDITED: This is going to be a randomly updated series of One-shots. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I watch from the shadows as you leave our hideout. This is the third time this week. What is so important that you leave without telling anyone?**

**Why is **_**she**_** so important?**

**I will stay here until you come back. Will you see my tears? If you do see, what will you do?**

**You'll probably just punch me, to put me back in my place. Because, my place isn't by your side, sharing secret glances and small smiles. It's behind you, always agreeing with what ever you say.**

**But, do you know how bad I wish you would look at me the way you do her?**

**How can you love a person that is constantly beating you to a pulp? She never thinks twice about it, never says sorry afterwards. **

**But, I guess that goes both ways...**

…**.You to Her,Me to You....**

**Do you not constantly put me back in 'my place'? Take your anger out on me, when I am just trying to help?**

**I guess I can understand why you love her so much, then. I can't hold it against you.**

**I can't hold anything against you. It's impossible to.**

**Becausssssse I Love Yousssss.**


	2. Understand: Torment: Choices

Don't think I can't see your secret glances; when you think no one is watching, how you sneak a look over in the corner. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized your feelings, and acted up on them. I just never thought it would send my heart into such a frenzy when you finally did.

You're lucky, you know? Not everyone has a girl as understanding as me. I know I'm not what most people would call caring, or even nice, but I still know what my heart says. And my heart says to let you choose.

_You already have a girl, why do you torment me? I made sure no one was looking when I watched you, laughing and joking. You already have one person following after you; she comes to the Shack every day now. I've learned to keep my emotions under control, I don't even hiss in pain when I'm hit. _

_ You're lucky, you know? So far, your girl hasn't noticed those glances you send to me. It took me a while to be sure; you never were good at hiding things, but you've kept us in the dark. I can't help but hope, maybe one day, you'll make a choice. Just, don't let her find out until you do, okay? I'm already your punching bag, I don't need a jealous girl beating up on me, too. _

** Two choices... I've never been very good at making important decisions; usually I can get the Gang to help decide, but not this time. They wouldn't understand. Because, I already have a Girl, and that's all I should need. She's hard-core, able to put up with my Gang, and still be a smart ass. All a Leader should want. But, then my eyes shift from her teasing body, to him in the corner. His shoulders would be hunched against the world, bruises dotting his form, and still he could smile with all the hope in his life. After a moment, his bleak eyes would look up; her voice would draw my attention again. Two choices: Her or Him. That's what she told me. **

** They're lucky. She knows that she's my Girl, but she also knows who entraps my mind. He has been following me since we were both kids, but he can only hope while she's around... He hopes, she understands. Both have stepped back and given me the right to chose. Him or Her. Her or Him. I've never been good at important decisions.**

It came down to a final moment, a final moment filled with silent tears and obvious stares.

Standing in the doorway to the Hide-out, not a single pang of guilt or remorse touched his heart.

Ace was too busy staring at the boy, Snake, in his embrace,

to watch Buttercup's tears drip down her face as she walked out of their lives, forever.

**I've never been very good at making important decisions, but I know this was the right one.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, because if I did, it would not be G rated. It would be a very, very, very high rated XXX. And Ace and Snake would be the main characters.

Author Note: Don't Flame me; I know this was probably confusing and poorly written. I did this in 15 minutes during English class. I wanna apologize for the long wait between my one-shots, though I'm sure no one actually reads these. (No, I'm not looking for sympathy or Reviews.) Hope someone out there isn't bent over the garbage can after reading this!


End file.
